A new muse o' mine
by Aranel Greysky
Summary: G and no title because it hasnt built itself up yet to require anything higher. ill fill some stuff in when it developes, but right now it would be nice if you read my prologue and gave me a review...^.^
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
The years came and went. Youthful eight and blissful nine, followed by ignorant ten, until finally the first day of her eleventh year appeared, and all that was waiting sprung on her, and filled her undiluted little mind with realities beyond comprehension. One would say that eleven was much too young for such a burden to be laid upon the frail shoulders of a child, but time would come and prove those disbelievers wrong, for age and experience rarely matter when the time tattered affairs of good and evil are at hand.  
  
She remembers the day she received her letter of acceptance from a school she had never applied to. She can recall, in vivid detail, the look of honor and pride upon her fathers face, and the hesitation caught momentarily upon her mothers. Innocently, she had asked why the giant bird had flown into her window that night, and scared her so bad that she nearly fell out of bed. Her father took her on his knee and told her,  
  
"This is a day you will never forget. You will always remember this moment, these words that I am speaking to you. Your mother and I are so proud to discover that you have been born magical. You are just like those beings we read to you every night in fairy tales. You can do almost anything they can, and much more. This letter that has come to you means that you will go to another school, very far away, that no one but we and your new classmates and their families know about. You have been born a witch, my child, and you will learn how to use your magic at Hogwarts."  
  
Even at eleven, she understood these simple words, and celebrated with her family her new future. But, eleven, ten, nine, eight, even a thousand years of living, cannot prepare one for a mysterious and unfamiliar future, one that no one can possibly know anything about. You must live it for yourself, and then you will never forget. 


	2. Chapter I: Ann

Chapter I: Ann.  
  
If anything worse or more embarrassing in someone else's eye than what was happening now could occur, Ann welcomed it with open arms. Surely nothing could surpass the unbearable guilt that was washing over her. Jessica Lee lay sprawled on the ground, her eyes closed, and her broom flying wildly in the air around the arena. Ann swooped down as gracefully as the mortified adolescent could with one arm hold on, while the other waved madly around her, beating away the Bludgers flying directly at her head. She landed a few feet away from Lee and stumbled in her direction. The shocked youth leaned up and rubbed her head in pain. Unfortunately for Ann, (and probably even more so for Jessica,) she saw the problem directly behind her fallen comrade before she had a chance to get to her. The Bludger was coming right at the back of Lee's head, but Ann knew she had to try to get to her, before it put her lights out for good. With a sudden burst of vigor, Ann sprinted towards her teammate, yelling for her to move. "Jessica! Watch out! Duck your head!" She waved her arms, hoping Lee would notice. Jessica turned around to look behind her, and answered, "A duck? Out here?" Ann leaped. Inches away from Lee, and moments from colliding with the fugitive Bludger, a giant fan-like stick shot out of the sky and batted the ball away as though a cat to a sickly mouse. Jessica screamed, both from seeing the flying body in front of her, and the bat and ball behind her, and covered her face in her gloves. Ann landed face-first on the grassy earth inside the Quidditch arena, scratching up her face pretty good, as well as nearly swallowing a clod of dirt. Looking up, she saw Prefect, and head of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Percy Wood, staring down at her. Her heart sank when she saw the foul look on his face.  
  
"That's not going to look good when we go to pick our players." He jetted off to join the game, leaving the two to contemplate. Ann let her face fall on the ground in anguish. Jessica turned from side to side, as if looking for something. "Duck? I don't see a duck!" 


End file.
